PokemonLayto Journeys!
by CharlottePunk
Summary: This is a story of a boy named Mitch.He is setting out on his Pokemon Journey.Please Review!


Layto Journeys --------------------------- In this fanfiction Mitch Anderson is taking on his journey to collect all 32 badges.Starting with the Layto region and ending with the Kanto region.Also in the fanfic, there will be a enemy.There name is Team Zeta. There plan is to catch Kyogre and use the pokemon for evil. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer-Anything Pokemon related does not belong to me.It belongs to the god Nintendo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pokemon:Layto Journeys Chaper One-I've got a Wurmple!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
(Mitch wakes up to the sound of his alarm. Picking up his head from the pillow he sees 11:30a.m.)  
  
Mitch-11:30a.m.!(Mitch put his close on in a rush and ran down stairs, grabbed some orange juice and drank it, ran and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and ran out.)  
  
Mitch-I sure hope that Professor Dannie isn't to mad at me for being late.(Mitch walked up the the glass door and walked in as it slid right. He walks up to Professor Dannie's desk.)  
  
Dannie-Mitch, so good to see you. It would have been good to see you at the right time though.(he smiles and motions Mitch to walk with him to a table with a pokeball on it.) Mitch, this is a pokeball. In it, it stores a pokemon.  
  
Mitch-Which one?  
  
Dannie-Well, you'll see when you get your first battle.(dannie walksover to his work desk and grabs a bag, a Pokedex,and some sort of small PDA called Poke90) Mitch, here are your things for your journey. I have for you a Pokebag for storing all your things, a Pokedex which will tell you anything you need to know about a pokemon you come across. And finally i have for you the newest thing in Pokemon technology, this is the Poke90. This will tell you the time, it will store all your phone numbers, and when you get a MapCard you will be able to have a map of the Layto region. Oh, and you can make live p2p calls from the Poke90.  
  
Mitch-(gives him a funny look) Live p2p calls?  
  
Daniee-(chuckles) You will be able to make calls from one person to another.They will be able to see you also.  
  
Mitch-Wow!  
  
Daniee-Yes i know(hands all the stuff to Mitch,including the Pokeball) Your all set. Once you get to SunnyFlu Town you will be able to get your MapCard and bike. Thats about it. Call me if anything comes up.  
  
Mitch-I will.Thank you Professor Daniee!(Mitch walks out of the Professor's lab and starts on his journey.  
  
(The time passes from 11:40a.m. to 3:00p.m.)  
  
Mitch-Man this is a long walk.Just wait till i get to the big stuff.(Mitch rolls his eyes and keeps on walking. About 3 miles down he sees a guy stealing another trainers pokemon. Mitch runs to the trainer)  
  
Trainer-He stoll my Lotad!  
  
Mitch-I'll get it back.(Mitch runs to the guy and yells) Hey! what are you doing?  
  
Guy-No,the question is, what are you doing?(takes a Pokeball and throws it)Go Poochyena!  
  
Mitch-(takes out his Pokeball and throws it)Go!(a Wurmple comes out.Mitch takes out his pokedex.)  
  
Pokedex-Wurmple.A bug type pokemon.It uses the spikes on its rear end to tear trees and suck the sap out of them.  
  
Guy-Poochyena, bite!(Poochyena uses bite)  
  
Mitch-Ok wurmple,tackle!(wurmple tackles poochyena, but it gets back up)  
  
Guy-Poochyena,tackle!(slams wurmple to the ground.)I see your wurmple can't even fight.  
  
Mitch-(runs over to wurmple)Wurmple, are you ok?  
  
Guy-Looks like he hurt! duh! (rolls his eyes) My name is Carron and i am with Team Zeta. And now that wurmple is mine!  
  
(the trainer runs to them)  
  
Trainer-No!(throws a pokeball)Espeon go!(Espeon comes out)Espeon, Solar Beam!(Espeon shoots its solar beam at the Poochyena and knocks it out)  
  
Guy-No!(Poochyena returns to its pokeball and the guy catches the Lotad)Lata!(runs away)  
  
Mitch-Sorry we didn't get your Lotad.  
  
Trainer-It's ok. My name is Shawn by the way. I'm headin to my house to see my mom and then im off too Johto.  
  
Mitch-Johto?  
  
Shawn-You'll find out once you finish getting the 8 badges here.(Shawn walks off)See ya!  
  
Mitch-(smiles and starts to walk off......Mitch finally reaches SunnyFlu town.)Finally! I'm here!(Mitch walks into the Pokecenter and goes up to the desk)My you heal my pokemon please?  
  
Nurse-Sure(takes the pokeballs and puts them on the PokeHeal42i[this is the thing in the game but its called that{i maid it up}]and heals the pokemon)Here you go.  
  
Mitch-Thankyou.(walks out of the Pojecenter and starts to walks around the town.He stops and sees a sign that says "PokeShack-the place for all your Pokemon needs..Mitch walks insid)Wow  
  
Worker-Hello,may I help you?  
  
Mitch-Oh i was just looking around.  
  
Worker-Ok..(the worker walks away, but then turns around and walks back) Are you new?  
  
Mitch-Um, what do you mean.  
  
Worker-Oh sorry. I meant are you starting out on a journey?  
  
Mitch-Oh, yea.  
  
Worker-Then you need this(the worker takes out a card covered in blue,silver, and orange.) Here ya go.  
  
Mitch-(takes the card)Thanks..What is it?  
  
Worker-Oh thats a MapCard. When you put it in your Poke90 it shows the maps for the Layto, Johto, and Kanto regions.  
  
Mitch-Oh cool.(Mitch takes out his Poke90 and slides the MapCard in. A map comes up.It says Layto Region) Well i better get going.  
  
Worker-Ok..(walks away)  
  
(Mitch walks outside and walks a few steps down the town and sees a sign-- Route to Greenpeache City--)  
  
Mitch-Well, i better get going..(walks down the route.)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Next time on Pokemon-Layto Journeys!-- While Mitch heads to Greenpeache City, he finds some trouble. Jorge from Team Zeta is trying to take one of Mitch's pokemon.Can he be stopped? Find out next time on-Pokemon- Layto Journeys!-  
  
------------------------------------- 


End file.
